


Sword Handling

by Yurusarenai



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eugeo, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Omorashi, Somnophilia, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurusarenai/pseuds/Yurusarenai
Summary: Kirito has taught Eugeo so many new sword handling skills. Eugeo wants to show him some swordsmanship of his own (the sword is his dick).For the 100 fandoms challenge 37: Morning
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Sword Handling

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for ShindoVanitas. Thank you so much for commissioning me!

Eugeo was in love. Hopelessly, desperately, completely. But next to the love there was hate, directed inward at himself. He’d been in love for a while (forever, maybe, amnesia notwithstanding) but he knew he would never have the courage to confess. He was a coward, and for that he hated himself. 

“We should probably set up camp before it gets too dark.”

Kirito stopped to observe the glade, a nice stretch of flat ground. The skies of Underworld were cycling quickly to night, but there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. No chance of rain, nothing but constellations and cool wind. They wouldn’t even have to set up a tent.

“We should make it back to Central tomorrow,” Eugeo observed. An obvious fact known to them both, but the silence hurt to sit in, and Eugeo figured if he spoke he could override the uncomfortable clenching of his own heart. 

“Yeah,” Kirito agreed. “After that, it will probably be a while before we get to spend any quality time together, huh?”

He elbowed Eugeo in the ribs, but it felt like a jab to his heart. Yes, after this Kirito would be back to more of the political schemes and power plays. They’d still be together, but there would be others. His attentions would be diluted. Eugeo’s chances—diminished. That thought weighed heavy and sharp in his mind as they made dinner. If he wanted to confess, he should do it  _ now.  _ He should, but he wasn’t going to. Eugeo was a coward. They made their meal, then spread out their bedrolls, forgoing tent entirely.

Eugeo stared up at the stars overhead, listening to Kirito’s breathing slow and deepen, waves transitioning from rocky shore to sandy beach. He was right beside him, but to Eugeo, it was an ocean away. 

This was how it was meant to be. This was enough. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, and tried to ignore the voice in his head chanting that he had lost his very last chance.

* * *

Eugeo woke to birdsong and sunrise. It was another perfect day in the Underworld. He wished he could go back to sleep. He rolled over to observe his companion, and Kirito was still dozing, tiny noises slipping from between his lips. He looked so perfectly peaceful, like some artist’s idealized imaginings of what perfection in repose looked like. Well, maybe that was only Eugeo’s perspective, and he was perhaps a bit biased. Kirito had tossed his cover off during the night, sleeping directly in the night air. There had also been some tossing and turning involved, because his shirt was rolled up, exposing the stretch of skin around his pants. Muscles—small yet commendable—rose in waves around his abdomen, colored soft like moonlight. And beneath that, rising steeper like mountain compared to hill, his pants tented up with morning wood. A common, inevitable occurrence, and Eugeo should have done the proper thing and looked away. He couldn’t. His eyes locked onto the shape, a suggestion more than an outline under all that fabric. A shadow of a thing, not enough to really clearly see its form. Eugeo couldn’t help but wonder what the real thing looked like, locked away under all that fabric. 

He should have looked away. He should have gone back to sleep. But Kirito looked so peaceful, and Eugeo only wanted to bask a bit closer to the greatest source of warmth he had. Silently as a cat stalking its prey, he crawled from his bedroll over to where Kirito slept. He froze above him, terrified of waking his sleeping prince. You weren’t supposed to touch great works of art. However, Eugeo felt like if he didn’t touch Kirito, right now, in this perfect morning, he would crumble into ash. All he wanted was one little (prolonged) touch.

So as gently as he could muster, he let the far reaches of his fingertips collide with Kirito’s cheek. His facial structure was so well-defined, marble edges that caught the light like the facets of a precious gem. He traced down that jaw, let his hand ghost along Kirito’s torso. The muscles here had hardly any fat to hide them, lean waist leading to prominent abs. Eugeo wished he was bold enough to lift that shirt up, but again he was a coward, coward, coward. The contents beneath that tunic were locked away. 

So too was Kirito’s cock. Yes, it was hard, but it was covered, which meant Eugeo could only long faintly for the feel of it. His hand circled around that rise in his trousers, the swell that spoke of so much beneath the surface. He hung on the precipice, millimeters away, before daring to give it just a glancing touch. It twitched. That was enough to jolt him back as if he had just been caught red-handed. For one second he held his breath, eyes locking onto Kirito’s face for some sign that the man was waking. Nothing. He was in the clear.

He had gotten away with it.

The success made him giddy, and it made him reckless. He had touched Kirito-senpai. He felt invincible. 

Gently, he leaned forward, lining his face up with that of the slumbering man. Their noses almost touched, his hair almost dragged across the porcelain features. If Kirito  _ had  _ flaws, he would see them, but of course Kirito had none to be viewed. Perfect skin, plush lips, strong jaw.

“Thank you for everything,” Eugeo whispered, voice soft and hollow. He leaned forward, allowing his lips to press to the perfect plane of Kirito’s forehead. A kiss. Not a kiss on the  _ mouth,  _ of course, because that was sinful—more violating than the hands against his beloved’s crotch. Even the thought of breaking the Taboo Index made Eugeo nauseous. All he could think about was Alice, her screams, his life irrevocably changed. No, the forehead would do just fine. 

But the forehead wasn’t enough. The contact set a fire inside Eugeo’s blood, made his body feel too warm. It also made his pants feel too small. Just one brush against Kirito and every instinct he had screamed that he needed to make his move, he needed to seal the deal. Perhaps Kirito’s very sweat was laced with some sort of aphrodisiac, and the taste of it had made Eugeo lose all reason. If things went badly, he would blame it on that. 

What was that old saying? That it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission?

Kirito couldn’t give permission. He was fast and soundly asleep. So for the time being, Eugeo would just have to assume that his senpai would be down with the idea of the blond palming himself. His dick had risen to match his mentor’s, and now they were a pair of tented pants. 

“You’ve showed me so many new sword skills, Kirito,” Eugeo whispered, his voice raspy with the effort of holding back. “I just wish I could show you some sword handling of my own.”

Eugeo’s sword begged to be handled, the sheath of his pants more oppressive than a coffin. He needed to get  _ out,  _ needed to get  _ free.  _ So he undid his belt, the quiet clink of metal clacking against itself almost enough to drown out his heaving breath. The morning air was still cool, and he felt the distinct prickle of it against his cock. He quickly wrapped one fist around to keep the small fellow warm. 

“Kirito and I are the same height. I wonder if we’re the same down there, too.”

He was determined to find out. His hand dipped beneath Kirito’s waistband, flattening so it could slip past the narrow space. Stress and constant questing had caused Kirito to lose a little weight as of late, and that was the only reason there was any space at all for Eugeo to slip past. But slip he did, past that outer barrier, down into the warm confines of Kirito’s pants.

He found his cock almost immediately. It was hard to miss, and it was  _ definitely  _ bigger than Eugeo’s. It really did feel like the hilt of a sword in his hand. 

This was almost too much for Eugeo’s heart to take. He shuddered, the excitement overloading his senses. He could lie to himself all he wanted, claim that he was doing this to thank Kirito, but deep down he knew the truth. This was about him, about the chance to live out a fantasy. Maybe by living it, he could finally be free of it, would no longer be plagued day and night with thoughts of making senpai his. They could go back to being brothers of the sword, all awkwardness put behind them.

If only it was that easy. 

No, he could never be just friends with this man that had come to mean so much to him. However, it was a fun little fantasy, this thought of being around Kirito without shame or pain. Perhaps he would retreat to it later. For the time being, he was focused on a more lascivious task: he wanted to put that dick in his mouth. Kirito hadn’t stirred since this started, although his breathing had quickened. Perhaps if some benevolent guardian spirit was watching, they could give Eugeo this. 

The man rolled down Kirito’s pants. Inch by inch, the rest of him was revealed. At long last.  _ This  _ was the sight he had been holding out for. Kirito’s secret sword. 

Eugeo didn’t care if he cut himself swallowing this particular sword. It was going in his mouth, and that was really all there was to it. 

He wrapped his lips around just the tip, feeling the slight squish of foreskin sliding back. Down he sunk, lower, jaw practically creaking with how wide he opened his mouth.The entire time, he took in the taste, like the faintest hint of sausage.

Eugeo had never given a blow job before, and he could only get halfway down before he had to stop. However, rather than give up he started to bob, taking in as much as his little throat could handle before popping back up. Up and down, as fast as he dared. 

His efforts did not go unnoticed. In his sleep, Kirito let out a sound. A vocalization that could only come from the deep subconscious, a groan of pure satisfaction. If he was awake, he would never dare let himself relax like that. Awake Kirito was too self-conscious, too quick to write himself off. Eugeo hated to see the man hold back and turn away from pleasure. Like this, he was more open to it, more accepting of the experience. 

Kirito shifted, his body naturally trying to seek out more of the sensation. The result was his cock driving further back into Eugeo’s throat, far enough to make him gag and squeeze around it. However, he wasn’t a quitter. He pulled off to take a gasping breath, and then plunged right back in. This time, he forced past his natural urge to retch, getting down to the base. Victory. But also loss, because this was what finally woke his sleeping prince.

“Eugeo?” Kirito mumbled sleepily, eyes cracking open. “‘S that you?”

Eugeo was caught with his hand in the cookie jar—or more appropriately, he was caught with cock in his mouth, halfway down on his senpai’s dick. Like this, he couldn’t even stumble his way through an excuse. His mouth was too occupied for words.

“Eugeo?” Kirito said again, but his voice was losing some of it’s blurry edge, his eyes focusing. “What are you doing?”

It was fairly apparent what Eugeo was doing. For a second the boy froze, terrified that Kirito would scream or shove him away. However, while he looked confused, Kirito wasn’t upset. Eugeo took that as his cue to continue. 

He dove down harder, sucking, and the result was Kirito awake and electrified, toes curling into the bedroll below him. 

“Eugeo!” he gasped.

It was a dream come true. Well, if he had ever allowed himself to dream. Even in his most sinful fantasies, he had never imagined Kirito would welcome his advances. But here he was, and this was his one chance to seize what he wanted and make it his. He sucked like his life depended on it. 

“E-Eugeo,” Kirito called again. He was panting, his face flushed red. 

Eugeo could taste his arousal and desire on his tongue, little beads of salt that made him want to spit. Just like with the gagging, he clamped down on that urge. He wasn’t about to stop.

“I-I need to go,” Kirito gasped.

Eugeo didn’t want him to go anywhere but here. He wanted his precious senpai to be all his. 

Kirito reached out and threaded fingers through flaxen hair. He gave a tepid yank, not nearly enough to dislodge Eugeo from his single-minded suckling. He was going to make Kirito feel so good that he forgot about everything else, so that Eugeo would be the only person he could think about. With every ounce of power in his bishounen lungs, Eugeo sucked. He sucked, and as he did, he held onto Kirito’s hips, using his Adonis Belt as a handhold. 

“Eugeo, seriously!”

Kirito’s protests fell on deaf ears. Whatever the man wanted, that didn’t change what he was  _ getting,  _ and that was the best god damn blowjob of his entire life. However, what poor, foolish Eugeo didn’t realize was that Kirito’s erection was caused by a full bladder as much as anything else. And with all the stimulation, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Crying out, he released. Kirito’s bladder let out the white flag of surrender, and the result was a deluge coming from his dick and into Eugeo’s waiting mouth. The man didn’t even bat an eye. No, if this was coming from Kirito, he would take it with glee. So he closed his eyes and allowed himself to soak in the sensation of Kirito warm and running down his throat. It was the most refreshing thing he had ever tasted, like warm tea on a winter’s night. He didn’t spill a single drop. 

Above him, Kirito stuttered something else out, blushing deep. Whether that was from arousal or shame, Eugeo wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t the least bit deterred. Dick still in his mouth, he smiled up at the dark-haired man.

After a second, Kirito tugged on him again, and this time Eugeo popped off. For a second the two stared at each other, unsure of how to navigate this new space. But then Kirito reached out and gently pushed back on Eugeo, who went with a gentle sigh at his senpai’s touch. Still not talking, Kirito began to tug at his shirt. With smooth, confident movements, he removed Eugeo’s clothing.

It took a lot of restraint for Eugeo not to squirm back and forth on the ground. Perhaps he was the one asleep, and this was just a hopeless dream. But no, Kirito’s hands were that perfect mix of warm and rough, the calluses from years of swordplay making hard lines against Eugeo’s chest, his abs.

“You want this?” Kirito asked.

“Y-yes,” Eugeo said. “Do you?”

The corner of Kirito’s mouth pulled up, just the hint of a smile.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I guess I do.”

Eugeo would never need to hear anything else. Even if he died now, he would be satisfied. Kirito wanted him. That was all he had ever wanted.

There wasn’t much more talking between the boys. There was no point. They had trained and fought together so often that they knew each other’s bodies. They knew how to move against each other, slotting together in sync. Kirito found Eugeo’s hole, and the other man gasped and spread wider. He’d never been entered before, not even by himself, but he had often thought of what it would be like for Kirito to take him like this. 

The reality was different, slower. It didn’t happen in one smooth stroke, but a slow press in stop and starts. The two breathed together all the way. 

Caught up in the moment, Kirito leaned forward, lips curled into a wanting circle. A kiss in the making. He felt Eugeo clench tight, and the blond’s hands came up to his shoulders, stopping his descent. 

“We can’t!” he insisted, turning his head away. The perfect joy of the moment was blemished by his concern. “Kirito, it’s against the Taboo Index.”

Kirito’s face scrunched, mind doing calculations the same as when he encountered a powerful monster that needed strategy to take down. 

“It won’t matter if no one finds out,” he explained. “This can be our secret. Something special, just between us.”

Eugeo didn’t respond right away. He chewed his lip, a moment of deliberation. In his mind he saw Alice, her fingers brushing the edge of that forbidden zone. It was so easy to lose everything he loved.

But what was the point of loving if all he ever had were scraps?

“Okay,” he whispered. “Our secret.”

That was all the permission Kirito needed. He surged forward like a man left underwater too long racing towards air. They crashed together, and Kirito could still taste the salty tang of himself on Eugeo’s lips. 

Kirito had kissed before, but this was an entirely new experience to Eugeo. He had nothing to compare it to. It wasn’t like the surging fullness inside him, or even the heat of Kirito’s cock in his mouth. This was soft and gentle, filling him with an energy he did not have the words to describe. 

While they kissed, Kirito pumped in and out, filling him up, making his insides sing. Eugeo still thought perhaps the kiss was the best part. Why was something so wonderful forbidden? Or maybe it was the forbidden aspect, the very taboo nature of it all, that made it so satisfying.

When Kirito finally pressed in deep and came, he pulled their lips apart so he could gasp for air. Eugeo’s eyes opened, whining at the loss, and as he did, he thought he saw a flicker behind Kirito. His brain was currently receiving more stimulation than it ever had before, so he wasn’t processing things right.

Both men were shaking, overwhelmed with all the stimulation, holding each other close. Kirito turned back to Eugeo, and even without speaking Eugeo could understand what he wanted. A question without words—another kiss. Eugeo strained up to give it to him.

“Our secret?” he whispered into Kirito’s mouth.

“Our secret,” Kirito vowed.

And then he was pulling away. Eugeo felt the loss profoundly, but it was some comfort to know that they were still connected now, little parts of the other swirling around in their bloodstreams. Kirito held out his hand and pulled his friend (lover) up.

They packed up camp, again slipping into the silence that was so common between them. What else was there to talk about? They knew everything about each other.

But as they set out on the road, Kirito again held out his hand, this time for no other reason than to tangle fingers. Eugeo thought perhaps there were still a few things left to discover about each other. 

They set off, fully tangled in each other and ready for anything

* * *

It had been a productive morning for the Integrity Knight. Who would have thought that the very same people responsible for felling the Gigas Cedar, lauded by the common folk and despised by the Knights, would be Taboo Breakers? Yes, a very productive morning indeed. The public would probably be devastated to see them hung up for their crimes. However, taboos were taboos, and criminals needed to be punished. 

Those two men were in for a hell of a time, and they were going to need each other to get through it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay up-to-date on my nastiness by [following me on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Yurusarenai3)


End file.
